Easter Surpise
by FN Deactivated
Summary: A bored and grumpy bear is isolating himself on a holiday meant for fun. Who can help him out of his funk?


_**I was very bored today and realized, I need to get back to my Soul Friends Story! Yes, unfortunately, I have fallen into the trap a lot of people in the HTF fandom do, mind block and forgetfulness. To make up for this, I have decided to write a small one shot in the sprite of Easter!**_

 _ **Happy Easter everyone!**_

 _ **HTF Belongs to Mondo Media**_

Easter came far too fast in Flippy's opinion.

Tree town was usually a quiet town any other day of the year, but when a holiday like Easter came around, the place turn into a circus. Especially since one of his friend's was born today. That yellow rabbit was being treated like a king.

Honestly, it was kind of annoying at this point. The veteran has grown tired of these festivities.

Being friends with a lot of people changes a person. This change to Flippy was his annoyance with anyone's birthday celebration. His group of companions had a tradition with going all out on birthdays; It was like they thought it was their last day to live!

It has caused him to have a resting bitch face for birthdays, no matter what state of mind he was in. The bear couldn't stand the party favors, popping balloons and the absolute discord the town was in afterwards. The fact it was Easter made the whole thing worse!

The bear took another swing of his orange juice as he watched the others hunt down Cuddle's birthday eggs.

His opinion was very shared among the others, obviously. The green bear kept to himself and faked a smile to any of the toddlers or younger teens that came by to not frighten them like Handy does. As soon as those kids left, those half lid eyes would open to their original position and he would take another shot.

The only reason he came was because of a red headed porcupine.

The young adult was like the embodiment of everything he treasured; common sense, awareness and innocence. It was all stored into a ticking anxiety bomb ready to explode at any moment of fear. Her shrill voice would explode either explode into screaming or laughter. Her average figure would shake and she would run at the fastest speeds.

He simply adored her and she would even turn his frown into a smile in the matters of seconds.

"Look Flippy!" The voice of an angel brought him back to stare into her cartoon black eyes. Her feminine hands held a cute little egg decorated in the cameo he wore.

"I spent all night making this egg." She pulled a spine behind her shoulder as her baggy eyes were clearly to the veteran.

"All night?" His voice was low, but quiet. She spun her head at him in surprise, having not heard his voice the whole time they were here. The bear seemed surprise with himself as well.

"Yeah," she trailed off, but with a cough, she continued, "I had to remake a bunch of the paints because I kept running out." She grinned and giggled to herself as the green bear took a closer look at the eggs. It wasn't noticeable at first, but with a trained eye, one would see all the mismatched greens and browns that Flaky had to redo.

It made the green veteran feel like a plushy bear for kids.

"FLAKY!" The girl called out at the two were drawn to the shout. Petunia, Giggles and Lammy were waving one hand in the air; trying to draw Flaky's attention back to the party.

"By there in a minute!" It took a minute for the bear to realize that Flaky's anxiety was not present like it was supposed to be.

"Hey-"

"Please hold on to this egg please?" Flaky cut him off and swiftly handed him the egg, making a dash back to the group. In a state of shock, Flippy just stared blankly at the running porcupine tripping over small things like pebbles and twigs with the occasional misstep of air in between.

When his mind finally returned, the bear noticed a small sticky note on the cameo egg in his hand.

'Open it' ~Giggles

He was a bit skeptical, but he obeyed the instructions anyways. The egg popped open the egg with little struggle. A small bundle of confetti shocked him (nearly made him flip out, but thanks to his pills, his emotions were controlled) before he looked back into the egg to see a small little chocolate and a wrapped up unknown object. Flippy took the wrapped object, put the egg aside, and unwrapped the present. A small little necklace with a flag of his country was in the center, connected to a small silver chain like his dog tags.

"It's cool, right?" Cuddles's voice nearly made him shirk, jump 3 feet into the air and drop the necklace. As the bear regained his composure, Cuddles laughed while smacking his closed hand onto a patch of grass. The veteran was a bit triggered by the yellow birthday boy's reaction.

"No, seriously though," Cuddles's laughter downed down very quickly, "She and I spent all night making that you know." Flippy didn't comment, but instead looked back at the necklace in his hands. The images of a tired Cuddles working with a panicky Flaky who was already lacking sleep was humorous, but also nice. His face was more pink now and Cuddles was giving him a weird look, a look that only suggested that the yellow bunny knew exactly why the green veteran's face was more pink than green.

"You better wear it." The bunny hopped off as the green bear quickly slipped on the necklace, gobbled up the chocolate and hid his face in his jacket. The girls were obviously giggling at him, but he shirked at the sudden contact of arms around his back.

"Thank you for accepting my present F…Flippy." Her stutter made its appearance once more as she ran off more quickly than before. The bear took two swings of orange juice and went to hide his face in a bush.

Flippy began to reconsider Easter as a horrible holiday.

 _ **Just a nice little one shot that was done in about half of a hour to get the creative juices flowing (I hope it was half a hour…)**_


End file.
